Love Actuallyish
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: While Kurt waits at home for a date that doesn't show, Sebastian pulls out all the stops to tell Kurt how he feels about him. Future Fic. Light angst. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**_A/N:_ Written for the Hummel Holidays prompt 'movies'. **

_"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary."_

"Ugh. Get over yourself, George Bailey." Kurt looks away from the TV screen and down at his watch. 9:15, and the movie's already a third over. In fifteen minutes, his boyfriend will officially be half-an-hour late, and there's no way Kurt's watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and eating an entire cheesecake alone.

Actually, he'd probably eat most of the cheesecake himself anyway.

So much for date night.

A sharp, quick knock at the door drowns out the rest of George and Mary's conversation. Kurt scrunches his nose.

"What the…" He moves his bowl of popcorn aside and gets up off the couch. "Did you forget your key again?" he calls out, confident he knows who's at the door. There's only one person it _should_ be. "Or do you have some other excuse for being…" Kurt opens the door, stopping his question short when the man on his stoop puts a finger to his lips to shush him. Kurt's brow wrinkles.

"Sebastian?" Kurt stares at the man standing at his door, a thick sheaf of white presentation cards, each the size of a small poster, clutched in his hands. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian holds up the cards, and Kurt reads the first one out loud.

"Say it's carol singers?" Kurt makes a face. "What? Why?"

 _Just do it_ , Sebastian mouths.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"It's carol singers," Kurt announces, wrapping his arms around his shivering torso. "But…"

Sebastian puts a finger to his lips again, and Kurt doesn't finish. Sebastian goes to flip to the next card, but Kurt stops him.

"What?" Sebastian whispers.

"Well, your card said to say _it's carol singers_. Shouldn't you have an iPod with a Bluetooth speaker playing Christmas music or something? You know, so people will believe me?"

Sebastian looks left and right at the people passing by, giving him strange looks.

"Shit!" he hisses, stomping his foot in the snow. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Don't worry," Kurt says calmly. "I've got this handled." Kurt clears his voice. "I was wrong," he announces again. "It's not carol singers. It's just a random homeless guy. Beat it, or I'll call the cops."

Sebastian scowls, but Kurt just smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

"Go ahead," Kurt says. "Continue."

Sebastian sneers, ready to snap, but he forces himself to take a deep breath, and flips to the next card.

 _Kurt, I have loved you…_

*flip*

 _…long before I even knew I loved you._

"I'm not sure that's possible..." Kurt muses.

Sebastian sharpens his glare.

"Sorry," Kurt giggles. "Sorry. Go on."

*flip*

 _Even when I said I hated you,_

*flip*

 _I think I knew I loved you._

Kurt's teasing smile changes, softens, enchanted by Sebastian's display…until the next card.

*flip*

 _When you didn't know how to dress…_

*flip*

 _…and I refused to be seen with you…_

Kurt's smile evaporates. "Nice."

Sebastian puts up a finger, asking him to wait.

*flip*

 _…I loved you._

*flip*

 _And I still love you…_

*flip*

 _…even today._

Kurt sighs. If it's still cold, if he's still shivering, he doesn't feel it.

*flip*

 _And my black, wicked heart will love you, Kurt Hummel…_

*flip*

 _…until the day I die._

Kurt puts a hand to his chest, all sarcasm and joking aside. "Do you…do you mean that?"

*flip*

 _Yes._

Sebastian puts down his cards, leaning them against his leg, and gives Kurt two thumbs up.

"Well," Kurt says, overcome by this unexpected, uncharacteristic display, "that was really sweet… and strange." Kurt shakes his head. "You know you're already my boyfriend, and you live with me, right? So, you could have just come home on time for our date and told me all of this."

"I know" - Sebastian shrugs – "but you always say I'm not romantic enough."

"And this is what you came up with?" Kurt laughs. Sebastian picks up his cards in a huff, making like he's about to leave, but Kurt grabs him by the hand, tugging him inside. "Well, come on upstairs and maybe we can act out another epic scene from a movie…like the kitchen scene from _9 ½ Weeks_?"

"You mean there's actually cheesecake left?" Sebastian jokes, getting one jab in.

"Shut it, Smythe, or you're going back outside."


End file.
